Demented
by Nairalin
Summary: Part 2: Liebe ist eine unglaublich starke Macht... doch manchmal verliert sie gegen höhere Mächte. Gegen diese anzukämpfen ist gleich dem Kampf gegen Windmühlen, wie Curufin auf dem schlimmsten Weg erfahren muss.


Fortsetzung zu Games

Würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen!

**Demented**

Dunkelheit hüllte das große Schlafgemach ein, einzig die winzigen Juwelen in der Wand schimmerten und tauchten alles in ein dämmriges und surreales Licht. Genüsslich räkelte er sich auf dem riesigen Bett und lauschte den friedlichen Atemzügen neben sich und dem Rascheln des Leinenbezugs. Glücklich blickte er nach oben an die Decke. Nur für einen Moment erlaubte Curvo es sich, die Augen zu schließen, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und, wie die Menschen sagten, tagzuträumen – obwohl es mit Sicherheit noch lange dauern würde, bis der Morgen graute.

Ein seliger Seufzer entkam ihm bei der Erinnerung daran, was sich früh in der Nacht ereignet hatte. Allein der Gedanke ließ Hitze ein weiteres Mal durch seine Adern fließen, süße Qual in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht. Dieser makellose Körper, der ihm einen Genuss bereitet hatte, wie selten zuvor. Das markante Gesicht und die silbrigen Augen, die vor Lust und Leidenschaft gelodert hatten und ihn alles hatten vergessen lassen. Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Lippe, um Fin nicht aufzuwecken. So sehr Curufin es auch hasste, aber er brauchte den Schlaf.

Doch seine Meinung war zum ersten Mal irrelevant. Aus Erregung wurde viel zu schnell Wut und blanker Hass. Erzürnt ballte er die Hände und setzte sich lautlos auf. Er wusste, dass Findárato nicht zurückkehren würde. Er spürte es. Er wusste es, weil Fin es selbst prophezeit hatte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an dessen Gespräch mit Galadriël, welches er nur durch Zufall mitbekommen hatte. Wie oft hatte er Finrod, wie er jetzt genannt wurde, gesagt, er solle nicht wegen eines Menschen sein Leben opfern.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Dieser Beren, der Sohn Barahirs, war in Nargothrond und wünschte die Einlösung von Finrods Schwur. Er hätte diesen Sterblichen am ersten Tag umbringen sollen. Und weswegen war er gekommen? Um nach Angband zu gelangen und einen Silmaril zu holen! Allein, dass er es wagte, danach zu verlangen! Aber noch mehr wuchs sein Hass gegen den fírimo, weil er Fin in Gefahr bringen wollte.

Leise zog er die Decke von sich und stand auf. Er musste es verhindern. Irgendwie, egal wie…

Er hatte schon begonnen und Tyelcormo mit einbezogen. Selbstverständlich glaubte sein Bruder, dass es darum ging, Nargothrond zu übernehmen. Celegorm war mehr als nur vermessen, wenn er glaubte, dass ihnen das einfach und reibungslos gelingen würde. Curufin könnte es mit Sicherheit tun, nur zu welchem Preis? Nein, er schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Narr, wer glaubte, seine Interessen wären derart ordinär. Selbst der Silmaril, nach dem es den Menschen verlangte, war letztendlich nicht von Belang. Das einzige Interesse, welches er verfolgte, war, Fins Abreise und die Einlösung des Schwurs zu verhindern. Er durfte nicht auch noch sterben. Nicht er!

Das schleichende Gift seiner Worte hatte schon zu wirken angefangen. Die Bewohner wollten Frieden, keinen Krieg. Tiefste Furcht hatte er in ihre Herzen gepflanzt, keiner dieser Narren würde noch offen in eine Schlacht ziehen wollen. Hinterlist und Hinterhalt hatte er ihnen als strategisch klug verkauft. Sie würden ihren König nicht unterstützen. Er hatte ihnen Frieden versprochen und den würden sie bekommen. Man konnte Curufin vieles nachsagen, aber noch nie wurde ein Versprechen von ihm nicht gehalten. Er würde neue Tore schmieden, stärkere als die jetzigen, aus dem härtesten Metall Endors – Mithril. Kein Wesen, sei es selbst ein Balrog oder ein Drache, würde sie durchbrechen können.

Aber erst, wenn er Findáratos Leben retten konnte.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass… es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Er wusste, er war egoistisch, nur auf den eigenen Nutzen bedacht, doch wie konnte er das wertvollste Gut, welches er besaß, der Gefahr aussetzen? Das Volk brauchte Finrod, aber noch sehr viel mehr brauchte Curvo ihn. Er würde sonst endgültig dem Wahnsinn verfallen, dem auch schon sein Vater erlegen war.

Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu rinnen. Überrascht griff er sich an die Wange und betrachtete verwirrt die glänzende Nässe an seinen Fingern. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geweint? Das letzte Mal, als er geweint hatte, war – so glaubte er – kurz nach der Ermordung seines Großvaters gewesen, als ihm glühendes, flüssiges Silber über seine Hand geronnen war und man sie ihm schon abnehmen wollte. Heute war nichts mehr davon zu sehen.

Unwirsch fuhr er über sein Gesicht und seine Augen. Er hatte so vieles getan, was er nicht bereuen konnte. Die Schiffsverbrennung in Losgar war eines davon. Er hatte es nicht aus demselben Grund getan wie Fëanáro. Nein, der einzige Grund, dass er mitgeholfen hatte, lag darin, dass er den Rest seiner Familie beschützen wollte. Dass er _ihn_ beschützte! Wären sie doch alle zurückgekehrt nach Aman… hätten sie die Valar um Gnade und Vergebung angefleht! Seine dunklen Vorahnungen hatten sich erfüllt. Und er hatte seine Verwandten nicht beschützen können.

Bitter verzog er seinen Mund. Sie alle hatten ihm anderes vorgeworfen, nie hinter die Maske gesehen. Ihm Ziele unterstellt, die nicht die seinen waren, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick so schien. Selbst seine Brüder sahen nicht mehr als andere. Einzig und allein Findárato hatte es gesehen, obwohl er es nie ausgesprochen hatte oder auch nur angedeutet. Wozu brauchte man Worte, wenn man sich auch ohne sie verstand?

Tiefer Schmerz ob seiner Verluste ließ sein Herz für einen Sekundenbruchteil aussetzen. Curufin konnte _ihn _nicht verlieren. Der Verlust von Vater, Ambarto, Onkel Nolofinwë, Irissë, Aicanáro und Angárato hatte sein Herz schon angebrochen hinterlassen. Findáratos Tod würde er nicht verkraften und sein Herz würde endgültig brechen.

Er würde Beren töten, wenn nichts anderes seinen Cousin von diesem Wahnsinn abhalten konnte. Es war ihm egal, ob Thingols Tochter dabei starb. Es war ihm alles egal. Sein Hass brodelte heiß in ihm. Tyelcormo würde ihn unterstützen, zum ersten Mal nur ein Werkzeug, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Oh, er wusste, wie sehr sein Bruder Findárato hasste. Die Elben Nargothronds liebten ihn für seine Milde, seine Gnade und seine Gerechtigkeit und seine Worte von Stärke, Brüderlichkeit, Gleichheit und Freiheit. Sie liebten ihn für sein warmes, herzliches Lachen und dafür, dass er selbst ihnen vergeben hatte. Tyelcormo hatte ihn dafür gehasst… gehasst, weil selbst ihr eigenes Volk den goldblonden Herrscher zu lieben begann und sich nicht mehr als ihre Untertanen ansah. Er hasste ihn dafür, dass Fin ihn der Liebe seines Volkes beraubt hatte. Dabei war genau das Gegenteil der Fall und sein Bruder verkannte vollkommen die Lage.

Aus diesem Grund war es so unglaublich leicht, ihn als Werkzeug zu missbrauchen. Er konnte sich nicht dafür schämen. Er konnte es einfach nicht…

Er spürte, wie etwas Heißes seine Hände hinunterrann. Verwirrt hob er die Hand hoch, um besser zu sehen. Blut. Seine Fingernägel hatten sich gerade so tief in seine Handflächen hineingegraben, dass sie die Haut verletzten. Er seufzte und ging zum Bad, um die Wunden zumindest auszuwaschen. Das kalte Wasser löschte das Feuer in ihm für den Moment. Er durfte nicht emotional werden, wobei schon sein selbstsüchtiges Verhalten mehr als emotional war. Curufin füllte seine Hände mit Wasser und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Er beruhigte sich langsam.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren. „Du kannst schon wieder nicht schlafen." Die leise Stimme klang noch verschlafen und die Gestalt dazu sah auch danach aus. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", antwortete Curufin lapidar. Das goldblonde Haar war vollkommen zerzaust und er beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber sich mit der Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. „Du hättest etwas sagen sollen, Curvo." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm ein Handtuch, um sein Gesicht zu trocknen.

Ohne es zu wollen wanderte sein Blick über die nackte Gestalt seines Cousins, der nun auf ihn zukam. Arme schlangen sich um ihn. „Dummkopf", wisperte Fin und Curvo schmunzelte leicht. All die Gedanken, die seinen Verstand vergifteten, waren verschwunden und nur die tiefe Liebe zu dem Blondschopf brannte heiß in ihm. Sanft erwiderte er die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht an Findáratos Hals. Atmete den leichten Geruch nach Meer und Zitronenmelisse ein, der ihn immer umgab.

Aus einer Laune heraus biss er zärtlich in das verlockend aussehende Fleisch und leckte entschuldigend über die malträtierte Stelle. Das zischende Einatmen war Balsam für seine Seele. Er spürte den festeren Griff um sich und schloss die Augen. Sein. Einzig und allein sein. Curvo hob den Kopf und sah in die hellgrauen Augen seines Cousins. Das silbrige, stürmische Leuchten war wieder darin. Sein Werk. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und sein Blick lag auf den geschwungenen Lippen. „Du bist wahrlich unersättlich!", schnaubte Fin und verschloss seinen Mund, bevor er widersprechen konnte. Genüsslich schloss Curufin die Augen und erwiderte zärtlich den Kuss.

Er ließ sich fallen. Ließ zu, dass er gegen die Wand gedrängt wurde. Er seufzte und knabberte sanft an Fins Lippe. Hände fuhren fast nicht spürbar über seinen Oberkörper. Unwillig hielt er Fin fest, als dieser sich ihm entziehen wollte. „Ich bevorzuge das Bett, Curvo", hauchte er atemlos und küsste liebevoll die Linie vom Ohr bis zum Kinn hinab. „Es ist meiner Meinung nach bequemer." Curvo stöhnte leise auf, folgte ihm aber dann doch. Sein Blick lag auf dem durchtrainierten Rücken, während er fast willenlos dem Blonden nachging.

Er beobachtete genau, wie Findárato sich auf das Bett legte. Geschwind kam er ihm nach und stützte sich beidseitig seines Kopfes ab. Fins Haare lagen vollkommen zerzaust um sein Haupt, einige der Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Ein zärtliches Lächeln glitt über Curufins Gesicht und er strich sie sanft weg. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach nur auf seinen Cousin herabgeschaut hatte, sich sein Antlitz mit allen Details eingeprägt hatte. Die sanften Zeichen um die Augen herum, die davon kündeten, dass er viel lachte, gerne lachte…

Erst als eine Hand sein Gesicht berührte, wurde er in die Realität zurückgeholt. Fragend lag Fins Blick auf ihm, unsicher, was mit ihm war. Wehmütig küsste er kurz die Lippen. Er hatte es nie wirklich ausgesprochen. Immer umschrieben und vermieden, diese Worte auch nur in den Mund zu nehmen. Ihm rann die Zeit wie Wasser durch seine Hände. Mit den Fingern fuhr er die markanten Züge des Gesichts nach, den Bogen der Augenbrauen, die Wangenknochen, die Nase, die Lippen und die geschwungene Linie des Unterkiefers.

Er würde ihn lieben, nicht weniger als das war es, was er vorhatte. Der Blick, der die ganze Zeit auf ihm lag, war verwirrt und beinahe schon fassungslos. „Curvo, was…" Ohne zu überlegen verschloss er Fins Lippen. Außer Atem löste er sich und betrachtete den Mann unter sich wieder. „Kein Wort!", flüsterte er und küsste sich den Hals hinab, biss sanft hinein, nur um entschuldigend Küsse darauf zu hauchen. Seufzend leckte er über das Schlüsselbein und nahm das leise Stöhnen wohlwollend auf. Eine Hand verkrallte sich in seinen Haaren und zog ihn weg.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Ehe er sich versah, lag er selbst auf dem Rücken. Seine Hände wurden schneller über seinem Kopf festgehalten, als er sie wegziehen konnte. Als er in Fins Augen schaute, stockte ihm der Atem. Leidenschaftlich hielten silbrige Augen seinen Blick gefangen.

„Was geht in diesem hübschen Kopf vor sich, _melindo_?", wurde Curufin gefragt. Seine Hände wurden immer noch umklammert, während eine flinke Zunge sich ihren Weg von seinem Hals hinunter zu seiner Brust bahnte. Stöhnend versuchte er sich ihm entgegenzudrücken. Mit der freien Hand fuhr Finrod einem Hauch gleich seine empfindliche Seite entlang. „Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach denken, wenn mein Kopf wie leer gefegt ist?" Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.

Auf einmal spürte er Stoff um seine Handgelenke. Überrascht und schwer atmend starrte Curvo auf die Bänder, die seine Hände an das Bett fesselten. „Ilúvatar, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", brachte er entsetzt hervor und versuchte sich freizumachen. Er begann an den Stofffesseln zu zerren. Das lief jetzt ganz und gar nicht mehr nach seinem Plan. Als sich Fin auf seine Hüfte setzte, schnappte er nach Luft. Seine Augen weiteten sich und flüssiges Feuer schien durch seine Adern zu fließen, besonders in seinem Unterleib.

„Ich fühle mich zwar sehr geehrt, Curvo, aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht Ilúvatar." Zärtlich strichen Fins Hände über seinen Oberkörper. Bewusst ließ er die Brustwarzen aus und konzentrierte sich auf die empfindlichen Seiten. Plötzlich hielt er inne und ein kühler Blick traf Curufinwë. „Ich werde erst dann weitermachen, wenn du aufhörst gegen mich zu arbeiten. Ich toleriere viel, aber du bist nicht weit davon entfernt, meine Geduld überzustrapazieren." War es vorher Hitze, die durch Curufins Körper floss, so schien es nun Eis zu sein. Seine Erregung flaute ab und er verspannte sich. Er schluckte und erwiderte den Blick so ungerührt wie es ihm in der derzeitigen Lage möglich war. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", antwortete er fest. Ein abschätziger Blick traf ihn und flinke Finger fuhren über seine empfindlichsten Stellen. Curvo zischte leise einen Fluch.

„Mir ist durchaus klar, dass du nichts wissen willst." Findárato beugte sich vor. Ein kurzer Kuss auf seine Ohrspitze brachte Curufin dazu, nach Luft zu schnappen. „Das ist nicht fair, Fin!", brachte er hervor und schloss die Augen. „Ich habe nie behauptet fair zu sein." Ein Finger fuhr über Curvos Lippen. Sein Atem wurde wieder schneller und er begann sich zu winden. „Was hast du geplant?" fragte der andere. "Glaub bloß nicht, ich wüsste nichts von den Einflüsterungen und davon, dass du deinen eigenen Bruder als Werkzeug missbrauchst."

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte seine Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff seiner Fessel. Frustration, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Sehnsucht tobten in ihm. Curufin wünschte sich nichts mehr, als mit Fin darüber sprechen zu können. Aber dies war ausgeschlossen und unmöglich. Er durfte nicht von seinem Plan erfahren, nicht bevor er umgesetzt wurde. Findárato würde sofort alles zunichte machen, wenn er es wüsste. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit sein Cousin nicht den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht sah.

„Curvo, was ist dein Ziel?", fragte Findárato und seine Stimme klang grimmig. Curvo schwieg beharrlich. Fins Hand umfasste Curufins Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich. „Wenn ich mit dir rede, siehst du mir in die Augen." Zornig starrte Curvo in die silbernen Sterne, die sein Vetter sein Eigen nannte. Stur presste er die Lippen aufeinander. „Warum fragst du das nicht meinen Bruder, wenn du doch alles weißt?", gab er bissig zurück und bäumte sich auf – zumindest versuchte er es. Er wurde äußerst effektiv auf das Bett gedrückt.

Wenn möglich, wurde der Blick seines Cousins noch kühler. „Wenn du nicht meinen würdest, dich jetzt wie ein kleines Kind aufführen zu müssen, wäre dir auch bewusst, dass ich nicht so dumm bin, wie du scheinbar annimmst, dass ich es sei", fuhr er Curvo an und seine Augen blitzten wütend. „Tyelcormo intrigiert aus ganz anderen Gründen gegen mich als du. Es sind zwar traurige Gründe, aber offensichtliche. Deine hingegen versuche ich gerade herauszufinden. Ich frage dich noch einmal: Was willst du damit erreichen?"

Gereizt spießte er Curvo mit seinem Blick auf. Zittrig sog dieser die Luft ein und schloss die Augen. Kein Wort würde seine Lippen verlassen, weder heute noch in Zukunft. Das verräterische Brennen hinter seinen Augäpfeln ließ ihn noch stärker die Lider zudrücken. Er würde sich nicht auch noch diese Blöße geben.

Als er das Gefühl hatte, aufschauen zu können, ohne dass Fin die ungeweinten Tränen entdeckte, öffnete er die Augen. Der Ausdruck auf dem von ihm so geliebten Antlitz ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Tiefe Enttäuschung, Schmerz und Unverständnis konnte er darin lesen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Entsetzt schnappte er nach Luft, bekam sie aber nicht in seine Lunge. Ilúvatar, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie sehr es ihm weh tun würde, Fin so zu sehen…

„Da du anscheinend kein Vertrauen mehr in mich hast, _melindo_, denke ich, wäre es besser, wenn wir ab sofort getrennte Wege gehen." Elegant erhob Findarato sich und musterte den Gefesselten. Dessen Gesicht war weggedreht und sein Körper vollkommen verspannt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste… er würde fast meinen, dass Curufin weinte. Aber das war nun wirklich völlig unmöglich. Seine Gefühle schienen nicht auf die Art und Weise erwidert zu werden, wie er es gedacht hatte.

Curufin beobachtete aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, wie Findárato sein Gewand mitnahm und die Türe öffnete. Tränen flossen mittlerweile ungehindert über sein Gesicht, doch sie wurden nicht bemerkt. Sein Herz krampfte sich immer mehr zusammen und er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte. Als die Tür sich langsam schloss, schluchzte er lautlos und flehte in Gedanken, er möge zurückkommen. „Wieso siehst du nicht, dass ich dich schützen will?", wisperte er und schloss gequält die Augen. „Warum siehst du nicht, dass mit dir auch mein Herz dem Untergang geweiht ist? Warum siehst du nicht, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als der Eid mir jemals wert sein könnte?"

Curvo bemerkte nicht, dass die Tür nicht ganz geschlossen war, als er sprach. Ebenso wenig hörte er die Frage. Findárato stand noch dort und starrte auf den Türspalt. „Warum hast du nicht früher mit mir geredet?" Lautlos zog er die Tür zu.

Er ging zu Curufins offiziellem Gemach und zog sich an. Eine einsame Träne fiel unbemerkt zu Boden. Heute würde er Männer finden müssen, die ihn und Beren begleiten würden.

Hasserfüllt starrte Curufin auf den fírimo, der neben dem König stand und leise mit ihm sprach. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und einzig und allein der Umstand, dass zu viele Zeugen anwesend waren, hinderte ihn daran, ihn sofort zu töten. Er zitterte leicht. Sein Plan wäre beinahe geglückt – beinahe. Seine Augen brannten und er wischte schnell über sie. Alle hatten sich von seinem Vetter abgewandt, nur zehn hatten nicht auf seine Einflüsterungen reagiert. Edrahil war ihr Anführer und hatte Fin die Krone wieder in die Hände gedrückt.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Überrascht fuhr er herum. Tyelcormo sah ihn aufmunternd an, bevor sein Blick sich auf ihren Cousin richtete. Blanker Hass, Eifersucht und Neid standen in seinen Augen und der Griff wurde schmerzhaft. Doch dann begann ein Lächeln seine Lippen zu umspielen. „Wir haben es geschafft, nicht wahr?" Curvo nickte nur und erwiderte das Lächeln gequält. „Ja, das haben wir." Sein Herz verkrampfte sich wieder und er fasste sich an die Brust.

Celegorm bemerkte es nicht, Fin dafür umso deutlicher. Sein Blick lag entsetzt auf Curufin, aber dieser lächelte nur abweisend. „Orodreth ist ein schwacher Herrscher, leicht zu überwältigen", sprach sein Bruder weiter und er schloss die Augen, um sich gegen den Schmerz zu wappnen. „Dem ist so." Er atmete tief ein und öffnete die Augen.

„Du scheinst dich nicht zu freuen, Bruder", meinte Tyelcormo und sah ihn konsterniert an. Er straffte die Schultern und erwiderte den Blick seines Bruders. Celegorm war vertrauensselig, unwissend und er zeigte die Arroganz, die ihnen allen zu Eigen war. Als ob er auch nur den leisesten Schimmer einer Ahnung hätte, um was es tatsächlich ging. Es war wie bei Fins und seinen Schachspielen einst in Tirion, dachte er und sah abwesend in die glühenden Augen seines älteren Bruders, die dieser von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. Er tauschte Fins Dame gegen seinen König. Nur dass es diesmal nicht nur ein dummes Spiel war, was sie spielten, sondern purer Ernst. Sein König, sein Herz würde heute in den Untergang reiten. Er hatte alles versucht, um ihn bei sich zu halten.

In den letzten Tagen hatten sie kein Wort miteinander geredet. Er beobachtete, wie die Pferde zum Tor geführt wurden. Seine Hand griff unbemerkt von allen in seine Tasche und umklammerte die kleine Schachtel. Zumindest das wollte er ihm mit auf den Weg geben. Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln ließ ihn erschreckt hochsehen. Sein goldblonder Cousin kam auf sie zu, die Krone in der Hand. Doch bevor auch nur ein Wort seine Lippen verließ, trat neben ihm Orodreth vor. „Onkel, bist du dir sicher…?" Fin streckte die Hand aus und berührte seinen Neffen an der Schulter.

Celegorms Blick wurde rasend vor Zorn. Curufin hob nur schnell die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Orodreth und Findárato gingen ein Stück und Curvo bemerkte die kurze Bewegung von Fins Finger, die ihm deutete zu folgen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Seinem Bruder warf er nur einen mahnenden Blick zu.

Schweigend blieb er einige Klafter entfernt stehen. Curvo sah, wie Fin Artaresto an sich zog und ihm noch den einen oder anderen Ratschlag gab. Dann schickte er ihn weg und sie waren allein, abgeschirmt von jeglichen Blicken. „Komm her!" Ein dunkler Blick ließ ihn dem Befehl nachkommen. Er lehnte sich scheinbar lässig an die gegenüberliegende Wand und musterte Findárato. „Deine Absicht war es, mich aufzuhalten und mich dazu zu bringen, mein Versprechen zu brechen?", fuhr dieser fort und wartete auf eine Antwort. Curufin schloss unbehaglich die Augen. Leugnen brachte nichts. „Ja…" „Warum?" Interesse war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Warum nicht?" Jetzt schaute Fin verärgert aus. „Man beantwortet eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage", wies er ihn zurecht. Eisige Kälte machte sich in dem anderen breit. „Du fragst dich, warum ich Dinge vor dir verheimliche? Vielleicht solltest du daran denken, dass du Gleiches mit mir getan hast", antwortete er knapp. Überrascht wurde er angestarrt. „Was meinst du?" „Ich weiß, was du Alatáriël gesagt hast. Wüsste ich nicht, welch immense Macht Gedanken und Worte haben, würde ich den Tag verfluchen, an dem du dein Wort dem Menschen gabst."

Verbittert wandte er sich ab. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Eine Hand legte sich wie zuvor auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn herum. „Du Dummkopf! Warum sprichst du nicht, obwohl es dich zerreißt?", wisperte Fin und zog ihn zu sich. Sanft verschlossen Lippen die seinen und liebkosten sie. Es lagen so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in diesem Kuss. Verzweifelt erwiderte Curufin ihn und schlang die Arme um Fins Hals.

Tränen standen Nargothronds König in den Augen. Seine Stirn lag an Curufins und seine Arme hielten seinen Vetter fest umschlungen. „Es ist mein Schicksal. Du kannst es nicht ändern." Sein Cousin schloss die Augen und versuchte den Kloß, der in seinem Hals steckte, herunterzuschlucken. „Wir sind unseres eigenen Glückes Schmied. Wir schreiben unser Schicksal. Nichts ist vorherbestimmt." Sanfte Erheiterung stand in den silbrigen Sternenaugen. „Wir sind hier, um zu lernen, wir suchen uns unser Leben aus mit all jenen Dingen, die wir zu erlernen wünschen, und nehmen die entsprechenden Rollen ein", erwiderte Findárato und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Dann löste er sich. Sie wussten beide, dass Fin Abschied nehmen musste. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch diesmal war Curufin schneller, hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Warte… bitte." Erwartungsvoll wurde er angesehen. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er aus seiner Jackentasche die Schachtel hervorzog. Seine Finger zitterten, als er sie Fin in die Hand drückte und dessen Finger um sie schloss. Seine Hand legte er in Finrods Nacken und küsste ihn ein allerletztes Mal, legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss, der ihr letzter sein sollte.

„_Inye méla tyé_!", flüsterte er und verschwand in die Richtung, aus der sie beide zuvor gekommen waren. Zum ersten und letzten Mal sagte er diese Worte. Er hatte sie weder seiner einstigen Verlobten gesagt noch sonst irgendjemand.

Erstarrt folgte Findárato seinem Cousin mit den Augen. Seine Finger hielten die Schachtel umklammert, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über sein Gesicht und hob dann die andere. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er das Kästchen öffnete. Sein Herz setzte für einen Sekundenbruchteil aus, als er erkannte, welches Geschenk ihm gemacht worden war.

Ein silberner Ring lag auf einem Tuch vor ihm. Weiße Diamanten zierten das zarte Gebilde und auf einer der Ranken waren eben diese drei Worte und die Initiale seines Cousins eingraviert. Verzweiflung umklammerte sein Herz und ergeben schloss er die Augen, um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und sich den Ring über den rechten Zeigefinger zu streifen.

Findárato Felagund, von den Menschen Nóm »der Weise« genannt, war zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich sprachlos. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Reisegefährten. Als er beim Eingangstor ankam, stand Curufin bei seinem Bruder und lächelte aufgesetzt. Fin schenkte ihm gleichfalls ein flüchtiges Lächeln und hob seine rechte Hand so, dass er allein einen guten Blick auf sie haben würde.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen weiteten sich und schimmerten feucht. Unsicherheit begann die makellose Maske zu zerstören. Tyelcormo bekam nichts davon mit. Zu ihrem Glück. Lautlos formte Findarato die Worte, die sein Herz bewegten, und drehte sich dann zu Beren um.

„Wir können gehen", meinte er leise und sah noch einmal zu Curufin. Liebe konnte er in seinen Augen lesen. Liebe und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Für alle anderen war nur sichtbar, dass seine Cousins unverbindlich lächelten und dann schweigend die Hallen verließen. Er nickte Edrahil zu und sie brachen auf.

Finrod verzog zynisch die Lippen. Sein Untergang erwartete ihn.

Nachdenklich blickte er auf das Porträt, welches vor ihm hing. Sein Neffe bemerkte Ilúvatar sei Dank nicht, wo er hinsah. Ebenso wenig sein Sohn, der endlich aus den Schmieden herauskam. Sanft drehte er den Ring an seinem Zeigefinger, der ihn daran erinnerte, was noch kommen würde und Düsternis legte sich über sein Gesicht.

Ein Räuspern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und verwirrt sah er seinen Sohn an. „Tyelperinquar?" Die Stirn seines Ebenbilds war gerunzelt und die meerblauen Augen wirkten besorgt. Sein Sohn legte nur eine Hand auf seinen Arm und bat ihn stumm zu folgen. Teilnahmslos entsprach er der Bitte und sie begaben sich in seine Gemächer. „Du wünschtest mit mir zu sprechen, Vater." Curufin nickte und deutete auf einen der Stühle. Celebrimbor setzte sich; er wirkte nachdenklich. „Es werden noch viele Dinge geschehen", begann Curufin und musterte seinen Sohn. „Dinge werden ans Tageslicht kommen, die falsch gedeutet werden und die die falschen Schlüsse aufkommen lassen. Ich wünsche nicht, dass du in derlei Angelegenheiten hineingezogen wirst."

Er seufzte und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. „Tyelperinquar, ich war nie der Vater für dich, der ich hätte sein sollen. Deine Geburt fiel in eine Zeit, die mehr als nur einen Umbruch bedeutet hat…" Er merkte sofort, dass sein Sohn empört auffahren wollte. Rasch hob er eine Hand. „… und war einer der wenigen Lichtblicke, wenn schon nicht für deine Mutter, so doch für mich. Ich bin stolz, einen derart begabten Sohn geschenkt bekommen zu haben. Doch tief ist die Dunkelheit, die noch kommen mag, die über meinen Geist kommen wird…"

Entsetzt starrte Celebrimbor ihn an und sprang auf. „Was redest du, um Ilúvatars willen?!" Verbitterung überzog Curufins Gesicht und verdunkelte seine Augen. Nur für einen flüchtigen Moment ließ er die Maske fallen und zeigte seinem Sohn, was er meinte. „Verloren ist mein Herz… und Vaters Wahnsinn wird mich bald erfassen, ohne die Möglichkeit der Rückkehr. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass alles, was geschehen wird, nicht mehr in meiner Hand liegt. Dein Onkel wird es zu seinen Gunsten ausnützen und viel Unheil wird uns folgen."

Er atmete zittrig ein und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Angst um sein einziges Kind war es, die ihn erfüllte. „Es ist mein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass du dich von mir lossagst und frei bleibst von meinen Taten. Niemals sollte das Kind für des Vaters Taten verantwortlich sein. Schwöre es mir bei Eru, dass du das tun wirst!" Sein Sohn sah fassungslos aus, seine Augen waren geweitet und er wirkte vollkommen aufgewühlt. Curufin ging vor Celebrimbor in die Hocke und musterte ihn durchdringend. Seine rechte Hand legte er auf den Oberschenkel seines Kindes. „Schwöre es!" „Vater, du kannst nicht verlangen…" „Ich tue es, Tyelperinquar, ich tue es."

Verstört vergrub sein Sohn die Hände in seinen Haaren. „Ich… ich schwöre es… Aber warum?" Erleichtert schloss Curufin die Augen und atmete auf. Sein Kind wäre nun in Sicherheit. Dankbar nahm er die Hand Celebrimbors und drückte sie. „Wenn Finrod Felagund nicht mehr ist, wird mein Verstand mit ihm gehen." Er hob etwas seine rechte Hand, an der sein eigener Ring war. Zischend wurde Luft eingezogen und Erkennen erhellte die blauen Augen.

Curvo stand auf und stützte sich auf der Stuhllehne ab. Der größte und meistgeliebte der Eldar würde von dieser Welt gehen. Er hoffte so sehr, dass die Valar ihn aus Mandos Hallen entlassen würden und das Leben erneut leben ließen. „Was in diesen Wänden gesprochen wurde, bleibt hier, Tyelperinquar. Niemand soll auch nur ein bisschen von dem wissen, was ich dir anvertraut habe. Rede vor allem nicht mit Tyelcormo!"

Sein Sohn nickte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Wieder stellte er sich vor ihn, doch dieses Mal strich er ihm liebevoll durch das kohlrabenschwarze Haar und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Geh, _hina ninya_, geh! Vergiss niemals, was du mir geschworen hast!"

Stolz betrachtete er den Mann, der sich erhob, um zu gehen. Unsicherheit, Schmerz, Fassungslosigkeit waren in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „_Ada_?", wisperte sein Kind und er öffnete leicht seine Arme. Eine dunkle Vorahnung sagte ihm, dass dies wohl das letzte Mal sein würde. Der schlanke, muskulöse Körper schmiegte sich an ihn und Curvo legte seine Arme fest um sein Fleisch und Blut, hielt sanft seinen Hinterkopf.

„Vergiss niemals, wer du bist. Aber vor allem vergiss nicht, dass falscher Stolz größtes Unheil anrichten kann." Er küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn. Er genoss diesen Moment und betete, dass zumindest diese Erinnerungen ihm helfen würden. Sein Kind ging, war schon dabei, die Tür zu schließen, als er noch einmal seine Stimme erhob. „Großes ist dir vorbestimmt, mein Sohn, Großes und Erinnerungswürdiges. Doch ebenso sehe ich großes Leid."

Celebrimbor hatte ihn gehört und schloss die Tür endgültig.

Angespannt starrte er auf die Beute, die sie schon mehrere Stunden jagten. Seit ihrem Aufbruch von Nargothrond hatte er kein Wort gesprochen und hatte dadurch Tyelcormo verunsichert. Er bemerkte durchaus dessen besorgte Blicke. Neben Curvo stand einer der Wolfshunde seines Bruders, Huan war an der Seite Celegorms, wie die Sindar des Nordens ihn nannten. Er hatte helleres Haar, einer der offensichtlichen Gründe, weshalb man ihn den Hellen, aber auch den Schönen nannte. Der weniger offensichtliche Grund war sein Temperament.

Curufin lauschte nachdenklich dem Wind. Es würde etwas Wichtiges geschehen. Er konnte es in der Luft riechen und im Wasser fühlen. Ein Vibrieren erfüllte seine Knochen. Ein geschichtlicher Meilenstein würde gelegt werden. Er wusste es. „_I amar prestar aen._", wisperte er so leise, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht hören konnte. Doch Huan hatte ihn gehört. Sein Schädel ruckte herum und Curvo wurde angestarrt. Er lächelte. Er sah hoch und musterte die Wolken, die über ihnen dahinzogen.

Wie sehr vermisste er das Spiel, das Fin und er gespielt hatte, als sie noch jung waren. Jung und unschuldig. Die Wolke hatte die Form einer Blüte und die dort drüben… er erstarrte und sein Mund wurde zu einem Strich. Sie sah aus wie Fin. Hinter seinen Augen baute sich der Druck auf, der in ein nur zu bekanntes Brennen übergehen würde. „Findárato" Der Wind riss den Namen von seinen Lippen.

Wieder war es Huan, der ihn vernahm und er schenkte dem Wolfshund ein Lächeln, welches nicht schöner sein konnte. Gelöst, friedlich und wissend. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Fin seine Meinung zum Tod erläuterte und er sie auch beweisen konnte. Er hatte es anfangs nicht glauben können. Wieso sollte sich die Seele ausgerechnet sieben Tage vorher vom Körper lösen, bevor der Leib starb? Doch jetzt…

Ein Knacken ließ ihn herumfahren und vom Pferd gleiten. Schnell war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, während sein Bruder ihm verwirrt nachsah. Huan stürmte durch die Sträucher nach vorn und Curufin folgte ihm. Immer wieder sah er einen blauen Schatten, flüchtig erhaschte er einen Blick auf den schwarzen Umhang.

Irgendwann verlor er Hund wie Gestalt aus den Augen und wartete. Tyelcormo zügelte seine Stute neben ihm und hielt in der einen Hand die Zügel seines Hengstes. „Was war das?" Curufin schüttelte den Kopf und erblickte dann Huan, der eben jenen Schatten auf seinem Rücken zu ihnen brachte. Kaum dass er vor ihnen hielt, glitt die Gestalt von ihm herunter. „Wer seid Ihr?", fragte sein Bruder barsch und musterte sie.

Curufin lächelte nur freundlich und trat vor. „Dies ist mein Bruder Celegorm Feanorion und mein Name ist Curufin. Wir sind Feinde Morgoths." Seine Stimme ließ sie ihren Kopf heben. Er wusste, wen er vor sich hatte und das größte Kleinod neben den Silmarilli stand vor ihnen. Er beobachtete teilnahmslos, wie sie die Kapuze abstreifte und in all ihrer Schönheit vor ihnen stand. Sie hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe wie Fin, bemerkte er bitter. Aber ihr Anblick rührte ihn nicht, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder. Er schien sie mit den Augen verschlingen zu wollen.

Sie stellte sich vor und erzählte die Geschichte von Beren und seinem Auftrag. Er konnte spüren, wie tief sie für den Menschenmann empfand. Sein Bruder ließ sich um den Finger wickeln, versprach ihr Hilfe in der Not, obwohl er selbst schnell erkannte, dass Tyelcormo vieles im Sinn hatte, nur das nicht. Geistesabwesend stieg er auf seinen Hengst und ritt mit ihnen nach Nargothrond zurück. Nivrim war kein sicherer Ort für eine elleth, solange Saurons Wölfe in ihm jagten. Weder bemerkte er den eigenartigen Blick Huans, noch den von Lúthiën, Thingols Tochter, auf seine rechte Hand, an der sein Ring war.

Die Zeit bis zur Ankunft in Nargothrond schien an ihm vorüberzuziehen. Er ignorierte die Blicke der elleth und seines Bruders. Sein Hunger ließ zu wünschen übrig, wie sein Bruder verwundert bemerkte. Doch was interessierte ihn Nahrung, wenn er daran dachte, wie es Fin ging. Wie es wohl um ihn stand? Auch wurde ihm immer öfters kalt.

Sie waren nur mehr eine Tagesreise von Nargothrond entfernt und Huan stieß sacht mit der Schnauze seine Hand an. Melancholisch sah er auf den Wolfshund. Tyelcormo war weiteres Feuerholz suchen gegangen. Seine Finger fuhren durch den rauen Pelz und kraulten abwesend die Ohren. „Weshalb steht der Name meines Vetters auf Eurem Ring?", hörte er eine leise Frage und hob den Blick. „Es gibt Dinge, die waren, sind, aber nicht mehr sein werden.", antwortete Curvo kryptisch und schlang die Arme um die Knie. „Ihr liebt ihn?"

Diese Frage riss ihn nun doch aus seiner Lethargie. Überrascht musterte er sie genauer. Lúthiën erwiderte mühelos seinen Blick. „Vielleicht." „Warum seid Ihr dann am Schwinden?" Seufzend ließ er den Kopf auf seine Knie sinken und verlor sich in den silbernen Seen, die auch Finrod sein Eigen nannte. „Weil ich die Zukunft kenne. Weil ich keine Hoffnung mehr habe. Weil ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde", wisperte er und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht hatte er zu viel gesagt. Vielleicht wäre… »vielleicht« war so ein feiges Wort, wenn er ehrlich war.

Er schaute wieder in ihre Augen und gab sich der Vorstellung hin, es wären Fins. Allein der Gedanke wärmte sein Innerstes. „Ihr habt die gleichen Augen wie er", sprach er es aus und starrte ins Feuer. Sie nickte nur, Sorge stand in ihrem Gesicht. „Macht mich nicht für das verantwortlich, was kommen mag. Denn es werde nicht mehr ich sein, der es tut", bat er leise und drehte sich zum Schlafen weg.

Ihr Blick verfolgte ihn noch in seinen Träumen.

Sie waren geflohen. Tyelcormo tobte im Zimmer, während Curufin sich zerstreut einige Pläne zurechtlegte und die Karten durchsah. Sein Atem ging schwer, aber er hielt ihn für alle anderen konstant. Er war blass, Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Sein Herz schmerzte immer mehr. Es musste Fin, wo auch immer er jetzt war, mehr als nur schlecht gehen. Emotionslos beobachtete er den Wutanfall seines Bruders, der in Kürze abflauen würde.

„Ich brauche etwas frische Luft", sagte er leise und stand auf. Als Tyelcormo ihm folgen wollte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Er würde nicht seine Nähe ertragen. Nicht jetzt. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie fliehen würde, dass Huan ihr helfen würde, da der Wolfshund sie vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt hatte. Curufin hatte es nicht verhindert und er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Er bemerkte kaum die Wächter am Tor, die ihn hinausließen, ignorierte ihre Fragen und ging einfach nur in den Wald. Geschwind hatte er die Strecke zurückgelegt und kletterte den Hang hoch, hinter dem sich ihr Platz befand. Niemand wusste davon. Nur Findárato und er.

Der kleine Teich schimmerte in der Dunkelheit, Sterne spiegelten sich in der Wasserfläche und ließen alles wie verzaubert wirken. Die weißen Felsen hoben sich vom sonst dunklen Hintergrund ab. Es war der Platz, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten. Hier unter dem Licht der Sterne.

Tränen rannen stumm über sein Gesicht und er setzte sich auf den Boden. Die Felsen im Rücken, schaute er zu ihnen hoch. Wie tröstlich der Anblick war. Sie schienen heute besonders hell zu leuchten. Es hieß, wenn ein Elb starb, so würde ein Stern am Firmament erlöschen. Er betrachtete die zwei Sterne, die so eng nebeneinander strahlten und die Fin immer ihre Sterne genannt hatte, während ein zartes, verträumtes Lächeln sein Antlitz erhellt hatte.

Er keuchte leise auf, als sein Herz sich wieder verkrampfte. Rasender Schmerz schoss durch seine Adern. Alles schien nur mehr aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Zusammengekrümmt lag Curufin am Boden. Je schlimmer die Qual wurde, desto fester biss er sich auf die Lippen. Seine Finger verkrallten sich in der Erde und in seiner Agonie begann er leise zu schreien.

Er rollte sich herum, bis das Wasser seine Finger benetzte. Irgendwann war es vorbei. Schwer atmend lag er am Teichrand und ließ das Wasser über sich hinweg schwappen. Das Schilf raschelte leise im Wind und irgendwo fing eine Nachtigall an zu singen. Der Morgen war nicht mehr fern, als Curufin sich erhob. Lodernde Flammen erfüllten seine Augen, und als er zurück nach Nargothrond ging, erloschen im selben Moment zwei leuchtende Sterne am Nachthimmel.


End file.
